We are using a novel strategy to identify molecular targets for the therapy and prevention of common cancers, with an initial focus on prostate cancer. The strategy capitalizes on data mining genomic information, generated and made available to the public through the NCI Cancer Genome Anatomy Project (CGAP), and combines this information with a wet-lab approach. Specifically, we have queried the CGAP database, using tools provided through the CGAP initiative and developed in association with the LPG, to determine genes that are expressed in prostate cancer and not expressed in other normal essential tissues. This information is combined with data generated through the analysis of gene expression using the Affymetrix HGU95A-E expression arrays. We anticipate that the initial investment spent delimiting targets not expressed in essential organs will facilitate the development of effective, non-toxic agents for cancer treatment. In addition, this approach should facilitate the more rapid development of therapeutic agents, because it does not rely on a complete understanding of the cellular machinery and pathways involved. In addition to identifying targets of interest for drug development, it is clear that such targets could also be exploited for drug delivery, as early molecular markers of disease, or as surrogate markers for drug delivery and drug effectiveness. Thus, this general, systematic strategy should be useful in the identification of targets for the prevention and detection of many common cancers.